


夜谈

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: APH仏英人设。毫无剧情的随手短打。OOC预警！
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	夜谈

“人为什么需要爱情？”

阿尔弗雷德听到亚瑟谈起这个话题的时候皱了眉，他立刻下了诊断：亚瑟已经喝醉了。亚瑟很容易喝醉，有时候会发酒疯胡闹，有时候会趴在桌上大哭，但更多时候是抓着旁边的一个人絮絮叨叨地说话。假如他在说他的工作，那么幸运的是，大概再喝一个小时他就会睡过去；而假如当他开始谈起爱情，那就是毫无休止的对法国人的抱怨。法国人太懒散、太自私、太放纵，而弗朗西斯正是这一切缺点的浓缩精华，让亚瑟·柯克兰闻到一点味道就恨不得绕道走。

“你告诉我为什么需要，”阿尔弗雷德说，“在谈恋爱的是你，不是我。”而我还要在你喝醉之后负责把你扛回公寓，阿尔弗雷德想到就后悔了答应亚瑟周末陪他去酒吧。要不是马修拜托阿尔弗雷德一定要看住他们的表哥，他才不会接这个活。他宁愿回家玩健身环大冒险。

而他亲爱的表哥并没有注意到他的这份不耐烦。毕竟他喝醉了。说实话，阿尔弗雷德觉得他喝醉的时候还挺可爱的，毕竟这个时候他会完全放下平时客套又疏离的精英样子，平时嘴里的礼貌用词都变成了夹杂着脏话的抱怨。他抱怨工作、抱怨老板、抱怨糟糕的天气，而更多时候是抱怨弗朗西斯。糟糕的法国人，他时常说，法国人总是故意惹他生气，总是和别的人搞暧昧，总是吊儿郎当。他根本看不出来弗朗西斯身上有哪一点值得称赞，但偏偏弗朗西斯总是更受欢迎的那个人。他用好看的外表与甜言蜜语将其他人蒙骗，他用看似亲密的调侃和称赞拉拢旁人，让他们跳进他的甜蜜陷阱。阿尔弗雷德觉得这些抱怨大概只是亚瑟想得太多，毕竟弗朗西斯作为画廊经理总得广交朋友，而亚瑟是出了名的嫉妒心重。

“嗯，我觉得弗朗西斯人挺不错的啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你喝得太多了。我们走吧。”

“不，”亚瑟拒绝了他，“那是因为你还年轻，还没学会怎么看人。”

“我不需要你教我这个。”

“弗朗西斯，”亚瑟没理他，自顾自地说了下去，“嘴上总是说着情啊爱啊，但他不是真心的。”

“是嘛，”阿尔弗雷德掏出手机，“你怎么知道？”

“我当然知道，”亚瑟说，“我七岁就认识他了。”

噢，又来了。阿尔弗雷德已经预见到亚瑟会将他们七岁相遇到现在的二十八年间，弗朗西斯做过的种种错事数落一遍。比如刚开始的时候弗朗西斯总是穿得像个小姑娘一样搞得他认错了弗朗西斯的性别，比如在七年级的时候弗朗西斯结交了几个狐朋狗友天天在校园里横行霸道，比如在八年级的时候弗朗西斯总是故意和他选同样的课然后和他在课上作对，比如在上大学的时候弗朗西斯总是偷偷把酒带进宿舍搞深夜派对，比如弗朗西斯和多少人恋爱过又分开过。亚瑟·柯克兰似乎有一本写满了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的罪状的笔记本，而他自己就是受害者之一。阿尔弗雷德不知道听了多少遍，他只是一边在嘴上含糊的应几声，一边看手机，心想亚瑟能够记住这么多事情也真是不容易。

“你看，”亚瑟说，“这就是法国人最令人讨厌的地方。他总是嘴上说着喜欢啊爱啊，但说得多了这些话就变得廉价和轻浮。这就像是超市店员对你说欢迎光临祝你生活愉快一样，天知道他背后是不是在诅咒我。”

亚瑟说完，等着阿尔弗雷德回应。也许这对阿尔弗雷德来说实在是太难以理解了，亚瑟（企图使用晕晕乎乎的大脑）想，阿尔弗雷德比他小太多，不像他一样被爱情冲昏了头。他痛心疾首地想要告诫阿尔弗雷德不要因为一时冲动做出任何感情决定，但当他企图拍一拍阿尔弗雷德的时候发现酒精让他的小脑过于迟钝，重心不稳差点摔下了椅子。阿尔弗雷德轻轻地拉住了他。亚瑟顺势趴在了桌子上。

“人为什么需要爱情？”亚瑟又开始感叹。

“你不觉得爱情很美妙吗？爱是人类本能的原始冲动。它那么脆弱，所以一旦产生了就要尽可能地抓住每一个瞬间。”

会说出这种话的人绝对不是阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟感觉似乎清醒了一些，“你怎么来了？”

“阿尔弗雷德叫我来接你，”弗朗西斯说，“亲爱的，你这样下去真的会一个朋友都没有的。”

“你是一个混蛋，”亚瑟说。“你要知道，真正的爱情应当是藏在心底的责任。”

“所以你现在是在指控我不够负责任，”弗朗西斯说。

“但你刚刚说它转瞬即逝，”亚瑟说，“一旦它消失了，那剩下来的是什么？”

“所以你是在担心——“弗朗西斯说，“噢，你是在担心我会离开你吗？”

“不是，“亚瑟说，“我才不在乎你会不会离开我。这只是一个严肃的讨论。”

“那得等你酒醒了再讨论，我不觉得现在算是什么严肃的场合。”

“难道我们没了对方就会过不下去吗？不会，其实说不定我们过得比现在更开心，“亚瑟没理他，“爱情给人带来的烦恼多得多。”

“这是什么，所以你是打算跟我分手吗？”弗朗西斯说，“在我们婚礼前一周？”

“我只是搞不懂，为什么你可以以说笑一样的态度来对待这么严肃的一件事情，一时的爱情可以是冲动，但是什么让人决定要缔结婚姻？那就是责任，”亚瑟说，“我为什么能够信任你的承诺？我为什么能够信任你的‘冲动’能够在琐碎的生活里面不会消失？”

“好吧，这个解释怎么样？我每次见到你的时候都会重新燃起我的冲动。”

“哈，果然是法国人的一贯轻浮回答。”

“那这个呢？我会为你改变，”弗朗西斯说，“我没法保证我能做到但我能够尝试，因为我就像你担心我会离开你一样，担心你会离开我。”

“你是认真的？”

“我是认真的。我们现在能回家了吗？你喝得实在太多了。”

“我没有喝多。但也许是该回家了。”


End file.
